We wanna go home!
by ettusias
Summary: Four friends find themselves sucked into their game of Bladur's Gate 2. But not everything follows as the game should go. This is my 1st fanfic. I realized that I uploaded the wrong file for chapter 2 earlier. Here's the right chapter...I hope.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Baldur's Gate 2, Baldur's Gate 2. They belong to Bioware and Black Isle. Forgotten Realms, Dungeons and Dragons is owned by Wizards of the Sword Coast.   
  
**Chapter 1  
**  
"Hey, what am I supposed to do? I told you that you should've played the Bhaalspawn or whatever. You're the more experienced player!" Ash shouted over to Fay-Ane.  
  
"Well, _who_ said he wanted to be the_ main_ character?" Fay-Ane retorted hotly.  
  
"Shut up and let me heal you guys! I'm just getting the hang of this game," Harlina said with her eyes glued to the monitor.  
  
"Oh, this is so much fun! We should get more of our peeps to play with us. A four member party is kind of pathetic." Alex grinned at the rest. "I say more of those sexy elves would do the trick!"  
  
Harlina peeled her eyes from her monitor for the first time since she started playing the game and looked at her watch. It was time to head home.  
  
"Harli, time to go?" Fay-Ane asked knowingly.  
  
"Maybe you should stay awhile longer. Its pouring outside... and there's lightning and all."  
  
Before Harlina could answer, there was an overwhelming flash of light and our four friends found themselves losing consciousness.

* * *

A cloudless blue sky greeted Fay-Ane when she opened her eyes. _What in the world?_ She got up quickly and scanned her surroundings. _Where were the others? Where am I?_ Fay-Ane slapped herself in the face. _Ouch, ok so this isn't some stupid dream I get from playing too much Baldur's Gate._ The nearby bush stirred and Fay-Ane turned her attention to it. She reached out and...  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!"  
  
A high pitched scream rang through the air. Fay-Ane covered her aching ears, cursing under her breath. Harlina ran out from the behind the bush, eyes wide in terror. She looked at Fay-Ane questioningly. Fay-Ane glared at her friend, her hands still over her ears. It was only then that she realized her ears were different.  
  
"My ears! What happened to my ears?"  
  
"I'm sorry if my screaming did some permanent damage to them. I'll repay you! I'll..." Harlina stammered as Fay-Ane looked thoroughly distressed.  
  
"Not that... they... they grew! They're pointed!"  
  
"Oh my _gawd_! They _are_ pointy!" Harlina stared and prodded one. "They feel real. Is it really..."  
  
"Owwww... why the hell did you do that for? You nearly ripped off my ear!" Fay-Ane turned, glaring daggers at Harlina.  
  
"Hey you two! Man... you people sure dress fancy!" Alex called out as he emerged from the thick vegetation.  
  
The two females immediately looked down at their dressing. Fay-Ane was dressed in elaborate elven robes with embroidered runes decorating the edges. Her belt contained various compartments holding money and small vials of potions. She was carrying two magical long swords swung across her back and under her robes she found a pouch which appeared to be a bag of holding. Fay-Ane looked over at Harlina who was dressed in a standard cleric robe, busy examining her club in childlike awe. Alex looked every bit of a fighter with his full plate and powerful two handed blade. He appeared to be checking out his backpack for food.  
  
"I know this is absurd... but did we somehow get sucked into our computers? Why do we look like our Baldur's Gate characters?" Fay-Ane asked her two friends.  
  
"Fay do you have any food?"  
  
"Hey I got this way cool sling in my backpack!" Harlina exclaimed gleefully holding up the sling.  
  
"Guys, have you seen Ash?"  
  
"Ohhhh... Fay... you've got pointy ears!"  
  
"Hey Alex, her pointy ears are real you know."  
  
"Is anyone listening to me?" Fay-Ane roared, finally getting her companions attention. "And would you stop pulling my ears!"  
  
"Sorry Fay," Alex apologized. "Um... I'm hungry."  
  
"Where did Ash go? Do you think he got... um sucked into his computer and got here?" Harlina asked, still fiddling with her sling.  
  
"Well, more importantly, at this moment, is whether we have our character skills 'cause we've got company and they ain't friendly," Fay-Ane answered grimly.  
  
The trio found themselves surrounded by pesky globins ready to pounce on them. Alex charged at them blindly hacking and slashing as he went. Fortunately for them, they did have their character skills. The globins were easily dispatched and the three friends searched the corpses for any valuables. They then decided to search the area for Ash, though after hours of searching, it proved fruitless. Night had long fallen when they gave up their search. Worried about their friend and their new surroundings, they each slept a restless slumber, hoping that morning would bring a better day.

* * *

They were awakened by the sound horses making a slow but steady trot through the forest. Hastily packing their things, they ran towards the noise and found a merchant caravan passing through. Alex was the first to act as he instantly jumped from the cover of the trees and halted the entire caravan.  
  
"Bandits?" The merchant called out. "Fool, you think I travel unprepared? I have something special for the likes of you!"  
  
"So you wish to challenge the _great, almighty Alex_! You shall regret the day you crossed my path!"  
  
The merchant's six fully armed guards suddenly became apparent to him. They smiled wickedly at Alex ready to deal much pain to him as they drew their swords. Oh, Alex you fool! Fay-Ane thought to herself. Perhaps she could charm them all and get the hell out.  
  
"Fay-Ane, you must do something, I mean... you're _more_ experienced!" Harlina whined while she tucked Fay-Ane's sleeve. Sighing, the elf came forward from the bushes to try and stop any unnecessary bloodshed. All eyes averted to the elf, the reaction she brought about ranged from awe to fear to hostility. Her potent aura made them nervous and there was no denying the fact that she was a rather powerful spell caster. The merchant eyed her suspiciously before he spoke, "I doubt you're in the league of this scum of a bandit here, evlen one."  
  
"He is no bandit. _Alas_, years of adventuring has taken a toll on him. He just has delusional thoughts of great power and finds it very hard to express himself. We only wish to ask for directions. Please, I _apologize_ on behalf of my crazed my friend here." Fay-Ane arched one of her eyebrows giving Alex a warning look to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Very well then. I supposed you would want directions to Athkatla, City of Coin. You're not very far off. About two hours away, keep heading North- west. I have to be on my way now. Perhaps we shall meet again." He whipped his horses and they began their steady trot.  
  
They headed for Athkatla knowing that the chances of finding Ash there would be much higher (Well, he was playing as the Bhaalspawn after all). Besides that, they needed to restock on their supplies and were longing for a good hot meal. Alex and Harlina decided that it was best to have Fay-Ane as their leader since she probably had the entire game burned in her brain. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
The dungeon smelt of blood and the long dankness of wood and fabric. The little light that entered it cast an eerie yellowish glow on its stained floors. Several cages hung empty apart from the blood that coloured the iron bars. A tormented prisoner laid exhausted in one, his twitching body trying to recover from the long and painful torture he had endured earlier. He made a plebian cry as he opened his eyes, the excruciating throbbing in his head flooded his thoughts, immobilizing him. An ominous shadow then entered the room, a foreboding aura hang around the tall, lean figure.  
  
"Ah, the child of Bhaal has awoken. It is time for more... experiments."  
  
Ash made great effort to stand, trying to get his bearings. He was utterly disorientated and confused, the pain in his head not helping him at all. He looked at the figure before him in terrified recognition. _No it can't be. This is some bad dream._ However, the ache he felt all over his body was too real to be a mere nightmare. Ash pressed his body against the bars of his cage as he tried to avoid being burnt with no avail. His skin was stinging from the raw pain but somehow he managed to remain conscious.  
  
"The pain will only be passing, you should survive the process," the mage told his prisoner while casting a few more deadly spells. "Interesting, you have much untapped power."  
  
"More intruders have entered the complex, Master," said a golem, interrupting Irenicus.  
  
"They act sooner than we had anticipated. No matter, they will only prove a slight delay," a visibly aggravated Irenicus replied.

* * *

"Wake up, we've gotta get outta here!" Imoen shook Ash.  
  
"Arrghh!" The Bhaalspawn cried out, Imoen's shaking him caused a jarring pain that shot up through his shoulder. "Alright, let's go. Be gentle with me okay? I've suffered much..."  
  
Imoen helped Ash out of his cage, careful not to hurt him further. He took a few sluggish and unsteady steps before he caught sight of Minsc and Jaheira still locked in their cages. He pulled Imoen along as he limped awkwardly towards them, stumbling several times even with her support. _When will this pain end? This is all too real... if I could hurt like this; it's possible that I could even die here, wherever here is._  
  
"Ash... what happened to you? Hurry, release me from my cage so I can heal you and we can leave this place at once!" The half-elf greeted him from behind her bars.  
  
"But... but how? It's locked. I haven't got the key!"  
  
"Then find it! Perhaps it is in one of the nearby rooms. We must make haste if we are to leave this dungeon alive."  
  
Imoen hurriedly dragged the groaning and whimpering Ash for the room located beside their former prison. She was starting to get annoyed by his incessant complaining. She had suffered too, and he was supposed to be the stronger one. She found that taking a leading position hardly matched her at all. Imoen stopped herself abruptly, discovering that the ground before her lay trapped. Ignoring Ash's complains about how the sudden stop had almost pained him to death, she set out to disarm it. _Heh, child's play_. She turned to the Bhaalspawn, even now he whined as he tugged her tattered sleeve. I should have left the trap to finish him off. She thought, glaring at her hopelessly lost friend. Imoen shook her head violently, trying to clear out her thoughts. How could she have thought of that? What's happening to her? She had only one answer. _Irenicus.

* * *

_  
"Argh! Minsc will be free! These bonds will not hold my wrath! Butts will be liberally kicked and in good measure!" Minsc roared.  
  
Ash glanced at the massive ranger trying to free himself. He felt his heart drop and shivered in fear. Swallowing hard, he gingerly took another look at what appeared to him a deranged psychotic ready to snap his neck anytime. Ash looked down at his puny half-evlen body in self pity. _No, it is better to leave madmen in their cages._ It would be good for his health too.  
  
"Um... I'll just be going this way. Never mind me...," Ash responded in a nearly inaudible whisper. He shuffled his feet nervously, moving away from the cage.  
  
"You... have tossed Minsc aside. Minsc will... Argghhh!" The ranger bellowed bending the bars with his berserker strength. Ash's eyes widened in sheer horror, stepping back he felt his breath quickened, panic consumed him. Minsc walked towards the half-elf, smiling, he was saying something but Ash could not hear the words in his panicked state. The berserker reached out to shake his hand at the same time bought out a furry brown hamster and shoved it into Ash's face. The little critter looked up at Ash with its black liquid eyes, staring at him. _Oh God, this is too much. The hamster! How evilly it looks at me!_ Ash hyperventilated and fainted from all the terror that faced him. It was simply too much for his poor heart to take.

* * *

"Hey!" Imoen shook Ash's motionless form. "Wake up! What's wrong with you? Jah, are you sure you healed him completely?"  
  
"Of course I did...why would I not?" She bent over and slapped the fallen half-elf's face repeatedly. He stirred for a few moments before rapidly opening his eyes.  
  
"Ah... no... don't kill me... stop clawing my face you foul rodent!" Ash shrieked, cowering behind his arms. "Snap out of it boy! I am no rodent!" The older half-elf replied firmly, pulling him to his feet.  
  
"Oh... thank the Gods it's gone." Ash said as he looked around.  
  
"But Boo means you no harm. See how he shakes with enthusiasm when he sees you!"  
  
"Ahhh... keep it away!" The puny half-elf shrieked for the second time, running behind Imoen and Jaheira.  
  
"I guess your brain's been really messed up eh? Come on... this place is just too darn creepy. I want to get out," Imoen voiced out, already heading for the passageway in front.  
  
The hallway before them was scattered with dozens of dead bodies, the smell of death was still raw and heavy in the air. A sinister glow bounced off the walls, illuminating the path, at the same time casting disturbing shadows as they walked through. Faint sounds of a raging battle far away were drown out by the scuffling of the party's boots and their heavy, labored breathing which echoed down the corridor. The passageway led to a room which held some strange contraption in the middle. Once they stepped into the room, a sudden bolt of light flashed and Ash immediately ran out of the room screaming in panic. The other three were so distracted by his sudden display of immense speed and cowardice that they failed to notice the new danger in the room. The mephit took the chance and charged at Imoen.  
  
"What the...Ahh!" Imoen cried out raising her hands blasting the mephit to oblivion with a magic missile spell.  
  
"Good job, Immy!" Ash called out from the corridor.  
  
"Heh, it's just a reflex action, I guess."  
  
"Enough talk, quickly another appears. It must be spawning from this machine. Ash, find a way to shut it off!" Jaheira uttered in her usual bossy way while she advanced to the second mephit. Ash scanned the room frantically, running around like a headless chicken, trying to avoid Minsc's hefty swinging blade in the process. _Where? What the heck am I supposed to look for? Maybe they could just destroy the machine. I wish Fay- Ane was here. God give me strength... no give me answers! Oh... crap! _Ash stumbled on something, crashing to the ground. After which, the machine immediately stopped humming.  
  
"Hey guys, I did it!"  
  
"Yes you did. And Boo wishes to congratulate you!" Minsc roared delightfully, thrusting the furry rodent into Ash's face once again. Boo squeaked merrily at the half-elf and proceeded to get a better sniff of him by crawling onto his face.  
  
"Nooooo! The foul critter is on my face. Too much...get off! Now! I can't take it anymore...ohhh," Ash screamed hysterically and slumped over, narrowly crushing Boo as the young half-elf lost consciousness. 


End file.
